


you are a delight to me

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Red Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roslin and Edmure Tully after the Red Wedding. Published in short chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are a delight to me

**Author's Note:**

> Know that I am ignoring book canon and diverging from tv canon since s03e09. minimal beta work is happening on this fic as well, so please excuse any mistakes, and dont be afraid to comment a correction. thank you & enjoy!

After the bedding had finished, Edmure laid on the itchy wool sheet that covered the bed and smiled to himself, breathless. Roslin laid next to him, close to his body, still peppering kisses on his jawline, her hand resting on his chest. At first she had trembled, shaking her head quickly and nervously. Edmure had cupped her face, kissed her on the tiny nose that had become one of Edmure's most favorite features on his new bride, and comforted her with whispered promises.

She had begun to cry when he undressed her, carefully untying each bow on the back of her wedding dress. He tried to shush her, gently, but she had only shook her head again, this time more vigorously, but once he began to kiss her again it became fairly easy to take the dress off of her, and after Edmure was undressed and they were on the bed, she had stopped resisting and gave herself to him.

It was over fairly quickly, and she stopped trembling after Edmure covered up the blood. They kissed for a while, and eventually Roslin dozed off, nestled in Edmure's frame. Before his wedding, he couldn't imagine loving one of Walder Frey's girls. Any child to come from such a prickly old man could never earn my love, was his original thought. He could do nothing but tolerate the wife he was given. Perhaps he could put a child in her, an heir to Riverrun, and be done with her. But Roslin... Roslin had not been the spotty, pig-nosed, beady-eyed Frey girl he had originally imagined. Not one with big teeth and a loud laugh, with a mouth that could talk bigger than Lord Walder himself. Roslin was, simply, Edmure's. He had fallen in love with every part of her in one day, from the ceremony, where he had first draped his house's cloak around her small frame, promising to protect her, to the feast, where she had fed him berries and they had laughed together, lost in each other's eyes. And now, when he broke her maidenhead and held her as she bled, and as she slept.

He could imagine a life with this girl Roslin, he realized suddenly. He could imagine ruling Riverrun with her until he was old and wrinkly. He could imagine giving her children, teaching his sons how to wield a sword and ride a horse while Roslin taught his daughters how to curtsy and sew. He could imagine loving her for the rest of his life.

The door burst open.

Edmure roused from his daydreams in an instant, looking towards the door. Two Frey guards lumbered in, one holding a dagger, the other a pair of cuffs. Roslin had awoken, clutching Edmure's arm. "What in seven hells are you doing?" Edmure yelled. He reached for his pants, shoving them on quickly, and Roslin wrapped herself in the duvet.

The Freys guffawed to themselves, and approached the bed. Edmure stood up, holding his ground, Roslin trembling again behind him. One guard, in a swift movement, pullled Roslin off the bed and away from Edmure, and held the dagger to her throat. Edmure made after his wife, nearly screaming at the guards, but before he could the other guard had hold of both of his arms, and had pulled him against the opposite wall. "Get in these chains without resistin' or your wife dies."

Edmure could see fat tears rolling down Roslin's fair cheeks again, her eyes puffy. Edmure wished with all he had that he could clear away her tears with his thumbs, wished he could hold her face and touch her and tell her it was okay. The steel glinted off of the tarnished dagger, and Edmure could already see a tiny spot of red pooling on the edge of it.

Not taking his eyes off of his bride, he allowed the Frey to cuff his hands together with the heavy chains. They chafed at his wrists and made him wince, but he did not complain, or ask what was happening. Asking could cost him Roslin's life.

A million questions ran through his head in a single moment as the guards led him to the door. Roslin began to ask where they were taking him, what was going on, why this was happening, until the guard with the dagger held her tighter, eliciting a squeak from her, and told her to shut her pretty mouth.

Edmure found the courage to turn his head before the guard led him over the threshold. Immediately, his eyes connected with his wife's. "Roslin."

"Edmure-"

The door shut and the Frey pushed Edmure down the hall. 


End file.
